


Playing Dress-Up

by Inner Voice (inner_v0ice)



Series: Shang/Mulan snippets [2]
Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: F/M, Genderplay, Other, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-11
Updated: 2009-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inner_v0ice/pseuds/Inner%20Voice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shang and Mulan have a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Dress-Up

**Author's Note:**

> For the Insanejournal Porn Battle, Round 6, prompt: _Shang/Mulan, dress-up _([link](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/porn_battle/11976.html?thread=1798088#t1798088))__

Imperial Prince Li Shang squirmed uncomfortably, tugging futilely at the ropes that tied his hands behind his back. His captors had left him in this small bare room all alone while they negotiated for whatever a captured prince could get them. He wished the Captain were here; then he was sure that everything—  
  
The door burst open, and Shang’s head jerked up in surprise. Silhouetted in the doorway was a figure in armor, sword drawn. Upon seeing the prince, the sword was sheathed in an instant and suddenly there were strong arms around him, embracing him tightly. “Your Highness! I’m so glad you’re all right!”  
  
“Captain Fa! You came for me,” the prince exclaimed in relief.  
  
The prince’s bodyguard let the embrace linger for a moment, then freed one hand to draw a small dagger and start cutting Shang’s bonds. The other hand remained around Shang’s shoulders, a warm comforting weight. “Of course, your highness,” the captain murmured fondly, “as your bodyguard it’s my job to protect you no matter what.”  
  
The ropes around Shang’s wrists fell away, and Captain Fa finally pulled away from the embrace to work on the ropes around his ankles as well. Shang drank in the welcome sight of his dearest captain bending over him, face sharp and intent on sawing at the ropes holding the prince captive.  
  
Finally, the prince was free, and the captain stood quickly before offering a hand to help him up. Shang took the slim, strong hand in his, and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. Once he was upright, he wobbled precariously, and Captain Fa quickly threw an arm around his waist to support him. Shang smiled gratefully down at the small terror he called a bodyguard, marveling once again that someone so much smaller than he could make him feel so absolutely safe. “Captain,” he whispered, “thank you so much, I…have no idea what I would do without you.”  
  
The captain quirked a smile, wrapping a hand behind the prince’s neck and pulling his head forward until their foreheads rested together. “It would help if you weren’t so good at getting in trouble, your highness,” was the affectionate reply. For a moment they just stood still, feeling each other’s warm breath on their faces, then suddenly they were locked in a deep kiss.  
  


\---

  
  
“Mother, is there anything going on? I think I just saw Mulan heading towards her room in full armor!”  
  
“Oh, no, daughter, nothing at all. My granddaughter is just being a girl for once…after all, girls love to play dress-up, don’t you know?”


End file.
